Molly
Molly was a mentally ill survivor of the Jilane Massacre who set off a distress beacon four months after the battle, drawing the COG and Locust back to the city. Biography Prisoner in Jilane Molly was a prisoner in the Jilane Birthing Creche, where she was raped by staff members and Gear volunteers. She survived the fall of the city to the Locust, and survived in the remains of the birthing creche building. She found a Beacon in the ruins, and began activating it in an attempt to lure the Locust in to kill her.Gears of War: Barren Part Two Liberation of Jilane Return of the COG The beacon was detected by the COG, who sent Delta-One to investigate the facility for survivors. Molly was found by Sgt. Marcus Fenix, Cpl. Damon Baird, and Pvt. Augustus Cole. Their appearance frightened her, and Marcus asked her if she was okay, but she didn't answer, causing Baird to remark that she was retarded. Marcus told him to shut up and asked her again if she was okay, and that they were there to rescue her. Molly then told them that she didn't want to leave, and held up the beacon activator. Cole thought she had a bomb, but she explained to him that it was a beacon. Marcus told her to put it down and give it to them, but she told him she wasn't done playing with it yet. Baird demanded she give it to them, but she told him she wouldn't be able to call the "bugs" if she did that, and activated the beacon. The Locust were drawn in by the beacon, and Marcus tackled her away from a wall that they blew up and got her behind cover. Marcus asked her if she was trying to get them all killed, and Molly told him that at least the Locust killed quicker than humans. She said that people liked death, and the "bugs" just did what they were made to do.Gears of War: Barren Part Three Locust Attack and Death Marcus carried Molly on his shoulder throughout the facility, as they headed to a bunker maintained by the Grievous Bodily Love. However, they got lost, and became pinned down in a greenhouse by the Locust. Molly started laughing at the situation, and said it was so funny, causing Baird to threaten to use her as a Meat Shield if she didn't shut up. They were saved by Sgt. Alex Brand and Annalisa, who led them to the GBL bunker. They became trapped in the bunker by a large group of Locust, and Molly became frightened when watching Baird argue with Cole and Cpl. Dominic Santiago over the best course of action after Marcus was trapped outside the bunker. She began muttering to let the Locust in, and Baird came up with a plan to do just that, but would kill them with explosives next to the door. When he carried out his plan, he evacuated everyone out of the bunker through tunnels except for Molly. She was left behind and locked in the bunker with several Locust who survived the explosion, and was killed by them.Gears of War: Barren Part Four Personalty and Traits Molly suffered from an unknown mental illness. She was a victim of rape like other girls in the farm. She referred to the Locust as "bugs", and thought that they were better than humans since they killed quicker. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Stranded Category:Grievous Bodily Love